


Once Upon a Dream

by AlgedonicLore



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sub Alec Lightwood, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgedonicLore/pseuds/AlgedonicLore
Summary: Ever since stopping an altercation between Maryse and the mysterious High Warlock of Brooklyn on the front lawn of the Institute, Alec Lightwood has been having the strangest dreams.(a canon divergence au where the fairchilds are discovered by the new york institute rather than valentine. in an attempt to get some answers for jocelyn's magical coma and clary's missing memories, maryse and robert lightwood start seizing warlocks off the streets for answers, leading to a very different first time meeting between alec and magnus)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a kink fic. if that's not your thing, maybe avoid this one. the only plot in it is to justify the kinky dream sex i wanted to see in the world.

All it takes is one bad day to make a good person do bad things, and Magnus Bane has had a lot more than one bad day in recent memory. Warlocks are being seized from the streets by the local Shadowhunters, interrogated in cells, before being dropped off on the curb of the Institute with neither apology nor explanation. As the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus was already irritated. When Catarina was _pulled from her hospital mid-shift,_ Magnus crossed over from irritated to full blown fury, and he stalked to the Institute with a storm roiling at his back and in his heart.

Naturally, they sensed him coming from a mile away, and Magnus was greeted with the ever-so pleasant sight of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, standing on the steps of the Institute. Robert, as befit the spineless coward, looked hesitant. Maryse, Lilith take her war-mongering soul, looked ready to fight.

With great effort, Magnus did not tear the wards of the Institute to pieces and set a pack of Edomei to tear the structure brick from brick.

“Maryse. I would like my friend Cat back, though I’m _certain_ you’ve been treating her as nothing less than the queen she is, hmm?”

His tone made it very clear how displeased he would be to find otherwise. Maryse sneered.

“ _Your friend_ has been taken into custody for official Clave business. We will release her if and when she proves that she has no affiliation with the Fairchilds or the Mortal Cup.”

A disbelieving laugh erupted from Magnus’ throat. “The Fairchilds? That’s what all this nonsense is about?”

Maryse’s eyes narrowed. “Would you happen to know something, Bane?”

Had he been approached by a representative of the Clave who appropriately respected his status, Magnus may have considered sharing some of what he knew. After the hell the Shadowhunters had been raising on the streets, Magnus would carry Jocelyn’s secret to his grave, with nothing but spit and spite for any Shadowhunters who attempted to convince him otherwise.

Magnus smiled maliciously. “Why, I have no idea. Haven’t the Fairchilds been dead for years now? Is this another one of the Clave’s witch hunts?”

Maryse crossed her arms, tossing her hair back haughtily. “Jocelyn Fairchild was discovered at market nearby by one of our Shadowhunters. She has since fallen into a magically induced coma, and we are working with her daughter to discover who placed the spell. Perhaps we should have asked you first; after all, it is a highly dangerous and forbidden spell, not one just any warlock could have performed.”

“Perhaps you should have,” Magnus spat. “I could have indeed told you none of my people have the power to do it, and no Fairchild would have the money to convince me to stick my neck out for _any_ Morgenstern, currently affiliated or not. Release Cat. I won’t ask again.”

From behind the Lightwoods, the door to the Institute opened and two young men hurried out, followed by a younger woman shepherding Cat. Cat looked deeply inconvenienced, still scrubbed up with her stethoscope round her neck, but not harmed. The way Maryse’s eyes flashed, however, made Magnus tense.

“Jace, Alec, Isabelle. Return inside the Institute, _now._ ”

“She doesn’t know anything, Mom,” the woman protested. “Clary looked at her, she didn’t spark any memories.”

Cat, ignoring the power struggle currently occurring next to her, started making her way towards Magnus. Robert made an aborted movement forward, but to Magnus’ surprise, the blond Shadowhunter batted his hand away.

“Maryse,” the blond one said. “Come on. This is ridiculous. We’re already worried enough about an attack from Valentine. Do you really wanna provoke the warlocks on top of that?”

“Are you going along with this, Alexander?” Maryse hissed, nostrils flared wide with rage. “I can understand this coming from Isabelle and Jace, but I expected better of my eldest son.”

Something in Magnus snagged at her words, and he stared intently at her. With a subtle flutter of his fingers, Magnus focused intently on Maryse, casting a subtle spell to try and better understand what had caught his attention.

She was staring at her eldest, this Alec or Alexander or whatever, and her emotions were riotous. Deep, overwhelming pride and love for her son, a fierce adoration, but under that, a swirling pool of insecurity and a sense of shame. Magnus’ eyes flicked to Robert; a distant, vague sort of love and obligation, but more interestingly, a solid wall of denial. Finally, Magnus looked at Alec, and nearly staggered back at the waves of emotions pouring from him.

Bitter anger with an underlying core of terror that felt like it had been Alec’s backbone for years. Shame, even deeper and stronger than Maryse’s, and with a shock, Magnus felt the stirring heat of attraction. Stunned, Magnus forced his focus past the mess that was Alec’s emotions to see what the boy was actually looking at.

He was staring directly at Magnus, and when Magnus’ eyes caught his, the attraction and shame swelled like a double punch to the gut. Magnus slowly smiled, tilting his head and holding Alec’s gaze. Alec looked away instantly,

“Mom,” he said. “As the acting Head of the Institute, I’ve discovered Ms. Loss had no affiliation with either the Fairchilds or Valentine. I believe any further inquiries we have of the warlocks can be taken up with High Warlock Bane at a later meeting.”

Without a word, Maryse spun around and stalked back into the Institute, Robert following silently. Catarina reached Magnus, and he reached a hand out to her. She took it, squeezing softly. “I’m going back to the hospital,” she murmured. “Don’t blow your top. We might have a chance to get through to these kids.”

“Oh, don’t you worry your pretty head, my dear,” Magnus said absently, staring at the trio still standing on the Institute steps. “When have I ever acted disproportionately to slights against me and my people?”

With a heavy sigh, Catarina created a portal and left.

“Well?” Magnus called out. “Isn’t the ‘acting Head of the Institute’ going to take this opportunity to schedule an appointment with me? I can’t guarantee you’ll get another chance.”

The blond Shadowhunter gripped Alec’s shoulder, but Alec shrugged him off, walking towards Magnus. Magnus did have to admire his careful stride. Alec very obviously was aware he could be walking into a trap, but he didn’t make any moves to draw the bow on his back or the sword at his side.

Stood in front of him, he and Alec were about even in height, and there was no denying the handsomeness of the boy. His fine features, big hands and bigger shoulders, the strength that rippled through his frame; it painted a striking picture and a devious plan started tickling the back of Magnus’ mind.

Magnus smiled brightly at Alec, who nearly flinched away, before a somewhat hesitant smile appeared on his face. Satisfaction curled inside Magnus. This would be easier than he thought.

“So, handsome, when will you be coming to mine?”

Alec stuttered, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Uh, I… Friday? For lunch, I mean? We can discuss potential warlocks who could have… performed the….”

Alec trailed off as Magnus stepped closer, one hand rising to hold a finger just an inch from the boy’s soft lips. “Breakfast?” Magnus offered instead, drawing Alec’s attention from his finger back to his face. As soon as Alec focused back on his eyes, Magnus dropped his hand and let a small wisp of magic curl from his finger, where it darted into Alec’s temple.

“Eight?” Alec said breathlessly.

Magnus smirked. “It’s a date.”

Before Alec could reply, Magnus stepped backward into a portal, his last sight that of Alec’s face open with surprise and a little bit of lust.

With a flourish, Magnus turned back to face his loft, a wicked smile pulling at his lips as he sauntered over to the shelf with his potions ingredients. He had a date to prepare for.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec probably would have stared blankly at the place the portal had closed for a lot longer had Izzy not pounced onto his back. Staggering, he tried to catch both her and his balance at once.

“ _What was that?!_ ” she squealed directly into his ear. Hot blood rushed through Alec’s cheeks and he shook her off.

“Nothing,” he snapped. “I mean. What was what?”

“That high-octane flirting,” Jace said with a smirk, walking up behind them. “I thought he was about to snatch you into that portal and take you home with him.”

“That’s no way to talk about the High Warlock of Brooklyn!” Alec said hotly. “You remember what Hodge said. It’s just his personality. Besides, I would never--!”

“Oh hush,” Isabelle said impatiently, “we know. But _if_ he was flirting with you, and _if_ you were so inclined, I would say this Friday is a pretty good opportunity to test the waters!”

“And maybe soothe some ruffled feathers?” Jace offered. “I’m not gonna lie, I thought there was going to be a fight on the Institute’s front lawn for a second there.”

Isabelle nodded in agreement. “Yeah, don’t you think a little flirting is okay if it improves our relationship with the warlocks of New York?”

Alec bit back a very rude comment about Izzy’s and Jace’s various relationships with the various Seelie of New York through sheer willpower alone. Instead, he gritted out, “I am the _acting Head of the Institute_ , and Mom and Dad are right inside!”

Izzy deflated, and Jace looked a little guilty too. “Alec,” Izzy stared softly. Alec cut her off, stomping past her in a way he would be mortified to realize looked almost identical to Maryse’s previous huffy exit. “It doesn’t matter. He wasn’t flirting, it’s not a date, and I am not interested in men.”

Jace and Izzy didn’t say a word as the doors of the Institute slammed heavily behind him, blocking out the light of the setting sun. Taking a deep breath, Alec rubbed his temple, a slight tickle in his head, almost like the beginning of a headache.

Whatever. He should go to bed anyway. It was only a Wednesday, there were no important missions or paperwork he absolutely had to go over before bed.

Sighing, Alec marched off to bed, determined to ignore the memory of dark-lined eyes boring into him.

 

Alec was in an unfamiliar club, dark red and purple lights flashing, a heavy bass thumping through his whole body like a second heartbeat. Hot and sweat bodies jostled around him, but somehow, never quite touched him. There was a strange sensation, like a hot hook deep in his lower belly, guiding him forward. Alec was too aware of his own breathing.

The crowd of bodies in front of him parted, opening a path to a slightly raised dais with a single couch. A figure lounged lavishly, legs spread wide, head lolled back to display a long throat wrapped in chains and jewels. Alec swallowed hard and approached Magnus Bane, a slight tremble in his knees.

The figures around him had stopped dancing and were instead staring directly at him from behind masks, but Alec couldn’t stop moving forward. His breath was coming faster and faster, and by the time he stood at the foot of the dais, he was nearly hyperventilating.

Magnus smiled darkly at him, leaning forward with his arms on his knees. He was wearing leather stiletto boots, something that wouldn’t be out of place in Izzy’s closet, but the blood red suit he wore was a masculine counter that set Alec’s pulse to thundering in his ears. Alec looked up to Magnus’ face and his breath caught in his throat. Instead of the dark eyes he had seen earlier, gold cat-eyes burned into him. Alec thought he might pass out.

“Close your eyes, Shadowhunter,” Magnus purred, and Alec’s eyes slipped shut. He was almost grateful for the chance to look away from the beautiful sight in front of him. The second his eyes closed, a fire erupted in his veins, a bright pleasure that nearly bent him in half.

“Look at him,” Magnus said, voice louder. “What a good, obedient boy.”

The faceless crowd around him tittered and Alec felt his cheeks burn viciously, but he didn’t open his eyes. His breathing had calmed slightly, but now instead it felt like his heart was pumping molten lava instead of blood. Alec was achingly, humiliatingly hard, just from Magnus’ patronizing words and that heat from before.

“Kneel.”

Alec dropped to his knees like he’d been cut from strings. The ache in his knees was powerful, and he nearly bit his tongue, but still Alec felt like he was being burned alive in the best, most agonizing way, another wave of that overwhelming pleasure coursing through him.

“My good, pretty boy,” Magnus murmured from above him before he planted one heeled foot in the center of Alec’s chest. Alec moaned before he could stop himself, and his hands flew to cover his mouth as his eyes opened wildly. Magnus was grinning like a cat that caught the canary and added a little weight to his foot on Alec’s chest, forcing him backward. Alec had to move his hands from his face to catch himself from falling on his ass as he stared, wide-eyed at the man above him.

“Alexander,” Magnus crooned, sliding his foot down Alec’s chest. “Don’t you want to be my good, pretty boy?”

Alec cried out helplessly as Magnus dug his heel into his lower abdomen, right where stomach became groin, and bucked his hips forward. Smirking still, Magnus moved his foot away, spinning back and throwing himself back onto the couch. He patted his lap casually.

“Come sit, Alexander.”

Alec didn’t immediately obey and something icy and slimy crept down his spine. The crowd around him pressed closer, muttering louder. Magnus’ eyes narrowed, still golden and sharp.

“ _Alexander._ ”

Shaking, Alec rose to his feet and stepped on to the dais. The cold feeling disappeared with each step he took to Magnus, until once more that pleasant fire of want was thrumming through him, fingertips to toes. Hesitantly, blushing furiously, Alec lowered himself onto Magnus’ lap. To his immense embarrassment, Magnus turned him with hot hands on his shoulders so Alec was straddling one surprisingly firm thigh, facing the crowd, Magnus’ chin digging into one shoulder. Still everyone’s faces were covered by masks, and yet Alec could feel each individual gaze on him like a weight.

One of Magnus’ hands slid up his back and neck until he fisted Alec’s hair, yanking it back and baring Alec’s throat to the hungry crowd in front of them. Alec panted harshly, fighting not to rut down on Magnus’ thigh like some animal in heat.

“What’s happening to me?” Alec gasped, his first words of the night. Magnus blew gently on the back of Alec’s neck and Alec shuddered.

“Does it matter, handsome? It’s a dream, right? You can do whatever you want.”

As if to punctuate his statement, Magnus jerked his thigh up, bouncing Alec on his lap almost painfully. Alec cried out, hands flailing as he tried fruitlessly to grab anything for support. Magnus chuckled behind him, pulling harder at his hair and bouncing his leg again.

“Fuck!”

Alec’s cock was throbbing in his jeans and he gave up the fight, grinding down shamefully onto Magnus’ leg. The bass of whatever techno song seemed to surge, and it felt like every light in the club was focused on him. Alec could feel sweat beading at his hairline and dripping down his throat. As if in response, he felt Magnus’ hot tongue drag up the side of his neck before Magnus nipped at his earlobe. Alec groaned.

“See how nice I can make you feel? And all you have to do is listen to me. It’s not like I’m asking you to do anything you don’t want to do anyway. Come on, Alexander, I want you to ride my leg like the desperate _whore_ you are for me.”

Tears pricked at Alec’s eyes and he shook his head desperately even as he grinded his cock against Magnus. “’M not a whore,” he said shakily.

“Not a whore? Just my obedient boy?”

Alec nodded. That sounded much better. He wanted to be good and obedient.

Magnus groaned and bit down on the juncture between Alec’s shoulder and neck and Alec collapsed bonelessly, back to Magnus’ chest, hips still twitching.

“I’m gonna-“ he gasped. Magnus yanked his hair once more, hard, and even through his moan, Alec heard him hiss, “ _Wake up.”_

Alec’s eyes shot open with a cry, and Alec realized he was facedown in his bed, humping his mattress desperately like a dog. He froze instantly, ignoring the throbbing heat between his legs, head spinning as he tried to understand what just happened. Part of him ached to take himself in hand, finish off; the orgasm promised to be an intense one. However, the shame was rising too quickly, choking Alec. He’d had sex dreams before, of course, back in his teens when Jace was always a shade too close during sparring, skin a touch too hot, and back then he’d refused to get off after a sex dream because it felt terribly perverse to masturbate to a dream of his very straight parabatai. The High Warlock of Brooklyn though… surely it wouldn’t hurt. Surely the man, famous for his hedonism, would be flattered if he somehow miraculously found out. Surely Alec could rub himself into the mattress this one time, pretending he was still in the warlock’s lap, the eyes of the club everywhere around him as he fell apart in a Downworlder’s hands, obeyed his every command, those golden eyes burning into him--

One hand squirmed down between him and the bed and Alec moaned as he wrapped his own fingers around his aching hardon. He tentatively tugged on his own hair with his free hand, and between the sharp sting in his scalp and the heat of his own fingers, a sudden orgasm rocked through Alec. He curled in on himself, crying out in to the pillow, bucking into his own fist uncontrollably as he tried to prolong the waves of pleasure. Spent, he collapsed into his own mess and stared wide-eyed at the moon through his window.

No one could ever know.

 

* * *

 

 

Miles away in his loft, Magnus magicked away the mess of his own release, sighing with pleasure and grabbing a glass of wine from the table next to the armchair he was perched in. Humming, Magnus sipped the dark wine happily, the memory of the way Alexander had so beautifully submitted to him vivid in his mind. It had been a long time since he’d cast a spell to allow him to walk through other’s dreams like that, but it appeared he hadn’t lost his touch.

Good. He still had one more night before he would meet the boy for breakfast. Perhaps that time he would let Alec’s subconscious choose the setting of the dream. After all, it wouldn’t do to picture Alec every time he went to Pandemonium from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no self control, here's part two. there will probably be one more part to wrap everything up.

Alec was on edge all day, much to his dismay. Usually a climax of that intensity would be enough to relax him at least a bit, but instead, he felt like everyone who looked at him could see into his dreams and knew exactly what he had done. He knew he was snappish and rude throughout the day, but luckily, most everyone seemed to blame it on the almost-altercation from yesterday.

He was in his office filling out paperwork, pretending that the glass eyes of Raziel didn’t feel judging on his neck, when a fire message burned into being. Through reflexes honed from years of catching unexpected messages, Alec snatched it out of the air, unrolling it apprehensively.

The penmanship was unfamiliar, heavy, flourishing ink strokes covering the page.

_Mr. Lightwood-_

_I realized that I rather rudely never gave you an address to meet me tomorrow. Perhaps you’ve heard of Pandemonium; it’s a rather popular night club that I manage. If you could meet me there tomorrow for breakfast, I can ensure our privacy. I look forward to showing you the ropes._

_Magnus Bane_

Alec swallowed hard and pretended that his eye didn’t linger on any specific words, like ‘ropes’ or ‘privacy’ that might get him in trouble. He also pretended that he couldn’t picture what the club may look like clearly in his mind, all flashing lights and that damned dais with its couch.

It was just a dream.

Sighing, Alec wrote a terse reply.  
  
 _Eight'o'clock. I’ll be there. I hope to resolve our differences._

Alec felt ready to vibrate out of his seat from tension for an hour afterward. There was never a reply. For once, he wished Jace and Izzy were around to make a nuisance and distract him, but the two apparently felt guilty for their disagreement yesterday and were tracking down some leads on cold cases he’d been pestering them to double check for weeks now.

Or they were avoiding the chance for him to punish them with weapon cleaning duty. Either was equally likely, to be honest.

Alec sighed, staring blankly at the dark wood of his desk. It had been… a while since he’d felt that surge of attraction so powerfully _._ The second he’d walked out of the Institute yesterday, though, the way the warlock had stood so fearlessly against his parents. Alec felt almost envious. He wished he could muster the strength to so blatantly refuse his mother and father. More than that though, the _look_ of the man caught Alec’s attention.

The first thing Alec had noticed was his hands. So broad and strong, rings glimmering on his fingers and his nails painted dark. For one brief moment, Alec had pictured that hand in a variety of ways. Wrapped around his cock, sliding up his chest, pulling his legs open, and maybe most damningly, the way it might look holding his own hand. Alec had long since resigned himself to having sexual thoughts about men, but to crave a relationship? It was too much to even dream of.

His broad shoulders, the sharp glint of his angry eyes, the blue lightning that seemed to crackle from his very being; all of it seemed designed to hit every button Alec had, and he wondered bleakly if that was one of the warlock’s powers. He hadn’t heard anything about the ability to appear as whatever a person desired most, but hey, the Institute learned new things about Downworlders every day.

Breathing deeply through his nose, Alec took a moment to place his head on his desk. His temple was itching again. He probably needed more caffeine, and he definitely needed to stop thinking about stupid sexy warlocks. With superhuman effort, Alec forced himself to his feet and over to the coffee machine in the corner. It was time to finish that work he put off last night, anyway.

 

* * *

 

Tapping one finger delicately against his lip, Magnus contemplated his potions counter. He had been planning on making something to lower Alec’s inhibitions, but with how responsive and needy the Shadowhunter was, he probably would get the same easy pliancy without any potions. Maybe they’d have mimosas at breakfast. Even one glass of wine would probably be enough to give Alexander the excuse he needed to act on his baser impulses.

Behind him, his phone started trilling the opening notes to _Blue_ , by Eiffel 65. Chuckling softly, like he did every time, Magnus snapped a finger, answering the phone remotely.

“You’ve reached the Magnus sex line, where we take your magnum dreams and make them magnificent, how may I service you today?”

“ _You’re impossible,”_ Catarina said flatly. “ _And change my ringtone, that song is so 90’s.”_

“I don’t know what you’re saying, my dear,” Magnus said, holding a hand to his chest as if he’d been wounded. “I would never make such a lowbrow joke your ringtone.”

She made a very unimpressed sound before changing the subject. “ _I was glad to hear no Shadowhunters had been splattered on the sidewalk yesterday. I’m impressed, actually, Magnus. You controlled your temper. I’m proud of you.”_

Magnus scoffed, throwing himself into one of the many chaises he had for that very purpose, checking his nail polish idly. “I don’t know what you were thinking, Cat. I’ve moved on. I’m much more sophisticated than I was a century ago. My revenge will be much subtler than dead Nephilim all over New York.”

She groaned in exasperation. “ _Magnus. I know you’re mad. I am too. Do you know how pissed my charge nurse was when I couldn’t give an adequate explanation for why I skipped out on two hours of my shift? I’m lucky they didn’t fire me. But it could have been a lot worse. Maryse and Robert have done a lot worse personally, but those kids of theirs are good. They kept to the Accords, and that daughter of theirs was honestly delightful.”_

Magnus rolled his eyes but didn’t interrupt. “ _Don’t burn your bridges with this generation, okay? Sins of the parents and all that. You know none of us should be held accountable for the actions of our parents.”_

Magnus picked the phone up and put it next to his ear.

“Cat,” he said softly. “I promise, I’m not planning on hurting the kids. I’m not even planning on hurting the elder Lightwoods, most regrettably. I just want to teach Maryse and Robert a small lesson. No one will be injured, no one will die.”

“ _What are you planning, Magnus?”_

Abruptly, Magnus asked, “What did you think of the eldest Lightwood, Mr. Acting Head of the Institute?”

Cat was quiet for a second. “ _Honestly? That kid needs about six massages and to get laid. He’s going to pull a muscle with how tightly he’s holding himself back. He wasn’t nice, exactly, but he was… good. He knew his moral boundaries and he stuck to them.”_

Magnus grinned giddily at the ceiling. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear, Cat.”

She sighed again. “ _Don’t break any hearts, okay? His or yours.”_

Before Magnus could answer, she hung up. Magnus stared crossly at the moon rising over his balcony. Cat didn’t know what she was talking about. Ragnor would think this was funny and clever. Probably. Magnus tried not to consider the fact that Camille would consider this whole ‘seduce-the-repressed-son-of-your-enemy-and-shame-the-whole-family’ plot to be hilarious.

“I know what I’m doing,” Magnus told the empty room.

As if in response, something tugged at the back of his mind. Lust flared hot in Magnus’ stomach. It appeared Alec was ready to dream again. Excited, Magnus settled back into his chaise and let his eyes close.

 

 

The room Magnus opened his eyes to was unfamiliar. Looking around at the sunlight streaming through tall windows, the soft mats on the ground, a punching bag in a corner, and a rack of staffs and swords, however, it was easy to deduce that this was the Institute’s training room. Magnus snorted softly. Should have figured that someone as apparently work-driven as Alec would dream about training.

Speaking of…

Magnus looked around the room again, this time with a bit more intent. Where exactly was the dreamer of the hour, anyway? After a second, strained grunting caught his ear, and Magnus wandered towards the sound. Sure enough, there Alec was, lying on his back on a waist high padded bench, bench-pressing what appeared to be a truly impressive weight. He was shirtless, sweat dripping from his broad chest. Smiling, Magnus moved closer.

“As impressive as this is, don’t you need a spotter?”

Startled, Alec dropped the weight, nearly breaking his own neck. With a flick of his fingers, Magnus caught it magically, the bar just brushing against Alec’s throat. Alec tipped his head back over the bench to stare at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Magnus’ cock twitched in his pants. It was all too easy to picture sliding his cock between those beautiful lips. Alec would probably wear the same expression of slightly pleased surprise, too.

“Magnus,” Alec said breathlessly, fingers clenching around the dumbbell. “What-?”

Magnus waved his hand with a slightly exaggerated flourish and Alec’s feet were glued to the ground, his knees spread wide past the bench, his fingers stuck in their position around the weight’s bar.

“I’m here to spot you,” Magnus said smoothly, moving closer. Alec didn’t even appear to realize what Magnus had done. “How many reps do you have left?”

“I-It’s my last set,” Alec stuttered. “Ten more reps.”

Magnus gestured. “Get to it then. I’ll make sure you don’t hurt yourself, hmm?”

Alec swallowed hard, staring up at him with a look of almost worshipful awe. Magnus tried not to let it go to his head, instead stepping closer to place his open hands over Alec’s fists. When Alec still didn’t move, Magnus pushed slightly, pressing the bar against Alec’s delicate throat. Alec grunted softly and finally extended his arms up.

“One.”

Magnus smiled and let go of the bar, circling over to stand at Alec’s side.

“Good boy.”

Alec’s hands trembled on the weight and he stared pleadingly at Magnus. Magnus wondered if he even knew what a picture he made. Magnus smacked his bare stomach softly, savoring the feel of damp hair against open hand. Alec’s whole body shook and Magnus hoped it wasn’t obvious how hot for it he was already. It was beautiful on Alec, but desperation on someone as seasoned as himself was just embarrassing. “Now keep going, Alexander.”

With great effort, Alec performed a second press. “Two.”

Magnus scratched his fingers through the fur on Alec’s abdomen, holding the pads of his fingers lightly where Alec’s baggy gym shorts hung on his waist. Alec’s erection was already lifting the soft material. “Good.”

Without any further prompting, Alec kept lifting his weight, but it didn’t escape Magnus’ notice that he always waited for Magnus to praise him before he lifted again. At five, Magnus didn’t say anything, instead watching Alec curiously, fingers tracing vague shapes on Alec’s lower belly.

Alec held the bar in place, quivering. He did not begin the next rep. Magnus carefully started dragging down the waistband of Alec’s shorts, smirking at the small wet spot on the front. Alec still didn’t move, though the tremors intensified.

“Well?” Magnus asked, not looking away from the dark flushed head of Alec’s cock as he slowly uncovered it. “You’re only halfway there.”

“But—” Alec said desperately, and Magnus wondered if Alec even knew what he was waiting for. Either way, he wouldn’t get it.

“A great Shadowhunter like yourself, unable to finish this last set? I expected better.”

With a hurt noise, Alec raised the bar once more. This time, he didn’t count off the rep and Magnus grinned. He dipped his head down to Alec’s hip, where a rune he didn’t recognize was carved and bit it harshly. Alec nearly screamed.

“What number was that, beautiful?”

“Six,” Alec gasped. “Six, I’m sorry.”

“Shh, I forgive you,” Magnus crooned, pulling the shorts down all the way and leaving them pooled at Alec’s ankles. He still didn’t seem to realize he’d been magically restrained. Magnus was honestly impressed that even now, the boy wasn’t trying to put some space between them.

“Seven.”

Magnus stared intently at Alec’s naked body. As hot as it was last night to watch Alec nearly cum in his own pants, he appreciated the chance to see Alec in all his glory. His cock was long and curved, white already beading at the tip and starting to leak down the side. Magnus watched one drop trail down slowly, before it was lost in the dark hair at his hips. Alec nearly wheezed the next number and Magnus wondered how hyper-focused the poor boy must be feeling.

Thoughtlessly, Magnus moved his lips from where they hovered above his bitemark and darted out his tongue to lap at the head of Alec’s cock. Alec thrust helplessly into the air, breath shuddering out of him as the weight dropped to press down at his neck again.

“Nine,” he panted. Magnus licked the shaft and Alec made a sound like he was near tears. “Magnus, please, I don’t know if I can do one more.”

Alec’s arms were shaking, but then, his whole body was shaking. Magnus couldn’t tell what was from exertion and exhaustion and what was just overpowering lust. Something a lot like pity, but warmer, tender, welled up in Magnus’ chest and he moved around to stand by Alec’s head once more. He tried to ignore the fact that his hardon was inches from Alec’s gasping mouth, instead focusing on those desperate hazel eyes. He really was beautiful. Magnus placed his hands over Alec’s once more, but this time, he started to lift instead of pressing the weight down.

“Come on, my perfect boy,” he said softly. “I’ll help you. We can do it together.”

The gratitude in Alec’s eyes was… overwhelming, but still he managed to lift the weight one more time. Together, they dropped the weight back on to its hooks, and Magnus almost didn’t realize that he’d released the binding spell on Alec’s hands. Oh, well. From the way they flopped down to the ground instantly anyway, it was probably unneeded.

Alec’s eyes were shut tightly, shoulders shaking as he gasped for air. Soothing him, Magnus made soft noises and gently brushed the damp hair from his forehead.

“I’m so proud of you, my strong, incredible Alexander. You pushed yourself to your boundaries but asked for my help before you hurt yourself. Perfect, pretty boy.”

Alec’s eyes opened and he stared pleadingly at Magnus. “Magnus, help me. Please. I don’t know what I need.”

Magnus couldn’t help it. He bent down and kissed the boy firmly on his plush mouth before nipping at the lower lip. Alec chased after him as he pulled back and Magnus smiled, endeared.

“I know what you need, my Alexander.”

He took his hand from Alec’s hair, freeing his own painfully hard cock from his pants. Alec’s eyes moved from his face to his groin instantly, and Magnus moaned aloud to see Alec’s pupils blow wide with desire.

“Open up, handsome,” he whispered, caressing the edge of Alec’s jaw. Alec obeyed without a second thought and Magnus happily pressed in. Alec’s mouth was burning hot and delightfully wet, and with Alec yet to catch his breath from the exercise, he was panting heavily around Magnus’ cock. Magnus groaned freely, thumbing at Alec’s lower lip. Alec gagged slightly and Magnus pulled back regretfully.

“Come on, lovely,” he whispered, one hand on his own cock to guide it back into Alec’s welcoming mouth. “Just let me in.”

With Alec still splayed on the bench, head past the top of the bench, it was a near perfect angle. Magnus felt the head of his cock brush the back of Alec’s throat before he gagged again. This time, before Magnus could pull back out, Alec’s trembling hands shot to his ass, keeping him inside. Magnus hissed.

“ _Good boy_.”

His eyes were flaring gold, Magnus knew it, but like hell he could muster the usual self-doubt with Alec literally choking on his cock.

Magic sparking uncontrollably from his fingers, Magnus bent forward, taking one of Alec’s pert nipples between his teeth and nipping at it. Alec made a muffled noise, hips thrusting against the empty air. Attention successfully diverted, Magnus pulled his cock out of Alec’s mouth despite the boy’s protests, wrapping one hand firmly around the Alec’s flushed erection. He wasn’t going to risk the Alec biting from shock, even if it was a dream.

Alec jerked like he’d been electrocuted, crying out shamelessly. Magnus eyed the arch of his back appreciatively and started jacking Alec off in earnest. Alec writhed in place, and if he hadn’t figured out his feet were bound in place before, he definitely knew now. Magnus laughed breathlessly, rubbing the head of his cock over Alec’s cheeks and pretty mouth. He didn’t let Alec swallow him back down, however, despite Alec’s clear intent.

Alec groaned loudly, somewhere between frustration and overpowering want, and Magnus laughed again, running his free hand over that striking rune on Alec’s neck.

“So handsome,” Magnus purred. “Look at you, just _perfect_.”

Alec sobbed. Magnus met his eyes and sure enough, tears were starting to leak from the corners, and Magnus knew he was demon spawn, but he must truly have a little bit of hell in him, because the sight nearly made him come undone. He let go of Alec’s erection, instead cradling his face between his hands and licking away the salty tears.

“What is it, my lovely? What do you need?”

“You,” Alec gasped. “I need you, please, Magnus!”

Magnus couldn’t help it. With a groan, he thrust once more into Alec’s open mouth but pulled away quickly, circling the bench to kneel between Alec’s spread legs. With one hand on each knee, Magnus planted one quick kiss on Alec’s heavy sac before moving lower, licking him open in one broad stroke.

The delights of a dream. No prep needed.

Alec yelled to the roofs of the Institute, slamming his hips down towards Magnus’ face. Magnus happily rode out the movement, licking and sucking at Alec’s rim. Alec was crying for real now, one sob shuddering through his body after another, his hands curled tight in Magnus’ hair. Magnus couldn’t even be offended at the mess Alec was surely making of his carefully styled hair. He pulled away, nipping hard at the crease where Alec’s thigh met his cheek, sucking a deep hickey that he worried with his teeth. He couldn’t even concentrate on his own arousal, too focused on bringing Alec to pleasures that he’d never known, probably never even dared to dream of before tonight.

This was perfect. Alec was perfect. Such a handsome man, with such a deep-seated desire to please. Magnus would never let him go. They’d meet tomorrow and Magnus would spirit him away to his flat, where he’d keep Alec chained to his bed, always there for whenever Magnus needed him.

“Yes, Magnus, god, please! I want it!”

With a start, Magnus realized he’d been whispering his plans fiercely into Alec’s skin between kisses. He smiled savagely.

“Yeah? Gonna let me take you home and keep you? My good boy, every day?”

Alec was nodding desperately, like he thought Magnus would change his mind. “I want it, please, please let me be yours, Magnus!”

Magnus growled, kissing the side of Alec’s cock reverently before dipping low again—

And the dream vanished.

Snarling, Magnus sat bolt upright in his chair, scowling fiercely at the rising sun, then the clock in his kitchen. Five-thirty in the morning. The goddamned overachiever must have set an early alarm.

Magnus turned his hot glare down to his own crotch, like it was the one to betray him. “I will make him mine,” he said firmly. Fuck Maryse and Robert Lightwood, this wasn’t about them anymore. It was about Alexander.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec stared at the shattered remains of his alarm clock, breathing heavily. Well. As irritated as he was to be woken, it was probably a good thing he’d set the alarm so early. He was going to need the extra time to shower. Alec pictured Magnus, hot and soapy, smirking at him through the steam of a shower and shoved his hand down his pajama pants, groaning.

Possibly two showers.


End file.
